A Fleeting Summer
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: The Gang from NY go to Idris for Summer. There they meet the Morganstern Siblings. What demons will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JPOV

It's three days before summer starts. Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon and I are going to be staying in Idris for the summer. Somehow Alec, the favourite child, managed to talk Maryse into letting us stay there alone. I was looking forward to seeing the place I grew up in.

Simon, the Sun-Walking Bloodsucker that Isabelle had been dating for the past year, was hyped because he was going to be seeing some friend in Idris. Whatever.

We were to leave tomorrow, portalling there from the Institute.

The only thing I was dreading came in the form of 5 foot 6 inches, fake blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Aline Penhallow.

Girls normally flocked to me, I mean I am extraordinarily attractive and charming, But Aline was annoyingly persistent.

"Jace! Are you packed? God, what are you wearing?" Isabelle cried, running through my door.

CPOV

Simon was coming! I was so excited. I hadn't seen him since a few weeks after I had received my record deal. We had kept in contact but obviously his life, as a Vampire was too busy for me. But it didn't matter because he was coming to Idris for a whole summer!

Let me tell you about myself first, before I tell you about Simon.

I grew up in Idris, training to be a Shadowhunter. It had come naturally to me as my Father had fed my mother Angel Blood while she was pregnant with me. So I was a little more Angel than anyone else. It had given me enhanced abilities and the ability to create Runes. My mother died giving birth to me. Now my father is the leader of an up and coming revolution. My father isn't spotted often, and when he is, he is only destroying the Morganstern name. I have a brother, Jonathon, and he lives with me on our own. My brother had been injected with Greater Demon blood while he was young so had developed Demon qualities. He was dangerous and uncontrolled. But we loved each other and balanced each other out well. In a non-incest way.

When I was 10 and Jonathan was 14, we had to go into hiding. People had started to hunt us for our father's actions. So we fled to New York, hiding for 6 years. In those years, I had met Simon, who instantly became my best friend, Simon became a Vampire and I told him about my history as a Shadowhunter. Life was good and I started to sing for Simon's band. Then, one day a letter came asking me to sign a record deal. It had taken Jonathon several minutes to convince me the letter was real and even now I'm still not sure that it was real.

But months passed and I put out CD's and performed at concerts. I was on top of the world. And now, I was back in Idris with Jonathon, who is now my manager, staying at our old Manor. And I was preparing for my next series of concerts, opening in the month after summer ended.

Oh Yeah, life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon POV

We had just arrived in Idris. I had been here before of course, during the accords, but it never failed to amaze me how beautiful it was.

Isabelle led us through the doors of a large building that looked the exact same as the institute, inside and out. We were all buzzing in anticipation of 3 months without supervision.

When we had settled into our rooms, we sat in the kitchen, trying to decide what to do with our first day of freedom. Jace wanted to inspect the weapons room, Magnus wanted to redecorate, Alec was quiet, Izzy was holding my hand, watching the boys with an amused look on her beautiful face. I just wanted to see Clary. No one here knew she was famous in the Mundane world because none of them cared about Mundanes, even famous ones. They had all heard me mention her but I doubted they ever really paid attention. So when their bickering finally got on my nevers, I shouted and interrupted.

"Shut Up!" I screamed at them.

Jace turned to me with one of his best asshole-smirks.

"And what would you like to do Bloodsucker?" he asked.

"I think you should all come to meet Clary" I told him.

"Why? She's not our friend, besides, how would that be entertaining for anyone besides you?" my god he was a pain in the ass.

"I want to meet Clary" Isabelle mumbled from my side.

"I think you'd all like her. She's a great fighter so you could spar with her Jace and she has a massive wardrobe for Izzy to go through." I told them.

"And what, pray tell, will Alec and I do?" Magnus asked, twirling his glitter-crusted hair around his fingers.

"She has a brother" I told them grinning. I deliberately held back the information that her brother was completely straight and half Greater Demon.

Magnus was grinning.

"Let's go" he said standing up.

**Time Skip**

I led them through Alicante towards the Morganstern Manor, none of them would have ever seen it before because it had been hidden under very powerful glamour's for a long time. But I could see now that Clary or Jonathon had removed them and the Manor stood our proudly. Using my Vampire ears I could vaguely hear the sound of an electric guitar playing. Great, I grinned, Clary must be practicing.

We approached the door and I knocked. The guitar cut off and I heard a squeal followed by a thud and a 'Jonathon! Put me down!'. I laughed at my friends' faces.

A second later, Jonathon appeared at the door, with Clary over his shoulder, so we all got a 'lovely' view of her ass.

"Jonathon! Put me down now! I haven't seen Simon in ages!" she was struggling and Jonathon laughed and held her harder.

"Hey Simon" he said, greeting me.

"Hey Jon" I said.

"You brought friends I see, Clary stop it, I can't talk when you're trying to bite me" He said. I laughed.

"Ah Yes, Jon, this is Jace, Alec, Magnus and Isabelle, my girlfriend, Everyone this is Jonathon and Clary" I said.

I vaguely heard a 'You have a girlfriend?' from Clary before she went back to trying to escape.

"At least we know your friend has a nice ass" Jace said, sarcastic as always.

I panicked and looked towards Jon, he had always been extremely protective of Clary, it must have come with the Demon thing. But I knew Jon would do anything to protect Clary, even from the sarcastic Jace Lightwood. Jon's face darkened and Clary stiffened, realizing what was going on. He let Clary slip off his shoulder as he stepped towards Jace. Clary grabbed his arm and somehow her tiny body was able to hold Jon in place.

"Jon don't, he was just joking, Leave it." She said, trying to pull him backwards. He had managed to take another step. His eyes had turned completely black, the room seemed to pulse and Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and I took a step back.

Clary threw herself in front of Jonathon, grabbing his face.

"Jon, don't do it, look at me!" she pleaded. He tried to shove her aside.

When he realised he couldn't shove her out of his way he struck her across the face, leaving an angry red mark. She gasped and her head whipped backwards. She turned back and looked sadly at him.

"Jonathon Morganstern, this is not you! _Please _don't let it control you! You don't want to do this!" Clary was pleading with him, his face in her hands.

His black eyes flicked down to her and stayed, staring at her face. Slowly he relaxed and his eyes lightened again, the black receding. He reached his hand out, slowly, to where he had hit her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She smiled at him and got up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. He still had to lean down for her to reach his ear, she was just so short. When she had finished whispering he smiled, nodded and walked up the staircase, disappearing.

"So… Hey?" she said.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Magnus cried from behind me.

"Well Simon, I guess I owe them an explanation, don't I?" she said.

"I suppose you do, I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were coming with me though, I had forgotten how Jon could get." I told her. Fear and Sadness entered her eyes and she looked up at me, looking like a little girl who had just had a nightmare. I wanted to reach out and hug her but I didn't know if that was the best thing.

"It's getting worse" she whispered, staring up at me.

We had talked about this before. How the Greater Demon Blood could eventually take over Jon, but Clary had been sure she could help him control it. I was just scared that she would get hurt in the process.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the freak-fest but I think we would all like to know what's going on" Jace called from behind us.

I could tell that the way Jace was talking to everyone bothered Clary, I could see it in the set of her shoulders when he talked, but many years of training allowed her to put a happy-mask on her face.

"Of course, please come in, I'll explain everything." She led us through the house to the Manor's library. It was larger than the one in the Institute, Couches, Desks and Chairs sat scattered around the room. Book lined the walls, detailing everything from the beginning of time. Clary had always loved books.

She closed the heavy wooden doors behind her and took a seat on her desk. The rest of us sat on the lounges in front of it, waiting for her story. She turned to me.

"How much do they know about Jon and I?" she asked.

"Next to nothing" I told her, embarrassed because I had virtually hidden my best friend from everyone. She looked a little sad at my answer but nodded and smiled nonetheless.

"Okay well, to properly explain what went on downstairs, I have to tell you about my parents. My mother was Jocelyn Fairchild, she died giving birth to me. My Father is Valentine Morganstern, the leader of the Revolution. Jonathon Christopher Morganstern, who you met down stairs is my brother; he's 20. I'm Clarissa Morganstern, I'm 16." She told us.

"You're a little small to be sixteen" Jace said.

"And you're a little ugly to be Half Angel" she said calmly. Ouch.

Jace's smirk faltered a little.

"Now back to my story, when Jonathon was born, my father injected him with Greater Demon Blood, which cancelled out the Angel in him. He is still a Shadowhunter, he kills Demons even though he is half Demon himself. When my mother was pregnant with me, my father fed her Angel Blood making me about two- thirds Angel. This has given both of us enhanced abilities and talents." she finished, leaning back in her chair and observing our reactions.

"What kind of abilities? Abusing your sister? Being abnormally short, please" Jace snorted.

Clary shifted a little, the blood flaring up in her cheeks.

"Jace- maybe you should refrain from antagonizing the small red head" Magnus said.

We all looked up as Clary stood behind her desk, hands flat against the aged wood. She was eerily calm but I could see the flare of anger under her skin, the way her muscles flexed lightly.

"Simon, didn't you tell your friend about what we could do?" she asked.

"Yes Simon, what can the child do?" Jace said.

He liked her, I could tell. He only ever argued with girls like this when he was interested in them, if not he just ignored them.

"Be careful Jace" Alec whispered.

Jace just snorted and turned back to Clary, who was pulling an original copy of what I assumed was the Grey Book, out of one of the bookcases. She laid it on the desk and we all gathered around it.

"Dear Child, is that an _original _copy of the Grey Book?" Magnus asked.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"I don't get what's so special, I mean, we've all seen the Runes in the Grey Book before-" Alec started.

Clary sighed and flicked to the back of the back of the book, there was a long list of the Runes that were in the book, she turned it around and then grabbed a large journal from the corner of the desk and placed it beside the Grey Book.

"The Grey Book, of course you know. The last pages is a list of every Rune in it. All the Runes known to Shadowhunters." She explained.

"So what? You can read, that's no special talent" Jace said.

We all growled a shut up and turned back to Clary.

"This-"she said, holding up the second journal "-is my main talent, I create Runes. None of these Runes are featured in the Grey Book, you can check yourselves" She pushed the journal forward and Magnus grabbed it, leafing through it excitedly.

Everyone else looked over his shoulder, gasping at some of the Runes and pointing out others.

Clary smiled at me and I walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"I missed you Clary" I told her.

"I missed you too Si, it hasn't been the same without you" she said.

"Yeah, because being famous and touring the word is so bad." I joked. She smiled a little but it wasn't the glowing smile I had wanted to see. I had always loved Clary, wanted her, but when we had tried being together it hadn't worked out. She wasn't happy. So we cut it off. I realised she was about to talk again and I paid attention.

"It hasn't been so flash lately Si, I've got to deal with Sebastian. It's getting worse, like you saw downstairs. And I don't want to fight back when he gets like that, I can't hurt him, he's all I've got" there were tears rolling down her cheeks, her small hand was clasped around mine and she was looking at me like I had the answers. It broke my heart that I couldn't help her.

"You'll figure it out Clary, you always do" I said.

The others were getting to the end of her journal and Alec looked up.

"How do we know these work?" he said.

"Do you want to try one?" she asked, rubbing the tears of her face. Jace was looking at her with a blank face but I thought I could see a glimmer of worry in them.

"Sure" Alec said.

"Well, choose one" she said, Alec started leafing through the book again.

After a few minutes, Alec still hadn't made his mind up so Clary stood.

"Hey, how about I just give you one off memory? Jonathon _really _loves this one, besides, I think your boyfriend will enjoy it." she said walking forwards and pulling out her stele.

"Hold On! Are you saying you created a Runes to enlarge a man's well, manhood?" Izzy asked. I looked at her awkwardly.

Clary had just started to draw on Alec's skin so I felt it safe to comment.

"No Izzy, and she was being sarcastic when she said Jon loves it, he hates this Rune, she created it as a prank once." I laughed.

Clary pulled away and Alec looked at her expectantly. When nothing happened, everyone looked at Clary.

"Well? Where is this fabulous magic of yours?" Jace asked. He so liked her.

"Alec, if you would just walk around the room for us?" Clary asked.

Alec took a few steps and everyone gasped. Magnus giggled.

"I love it!" Magnus squeeled.

"What's going on? What was the Rune for?" Alec asked, still walking around the room.

Jace and Izzy were laughing hysterically.

Everywhere where Alec had stepped, rainbow, sparkly footprints followed him. When he finally caught on he stopped walking. We all settled after a while and Clary removed the Rune.

"Believe me now?" she asked and they all nodded.

"I have one more talent, the same as Jon's. Who'd like to see it?" she asked. She was enjoying this.

"I can fight, really well" she said. She was downplaying it. She had never been beaten, ever.

"Please, Jace has never been beaten by a Demon or Shadowhunter. Somehow I doubt you can be that talented." Izzy said.

"Well how about this? Best out of 3 between Jace and Me? Right now, no Runes, only weapons and skill." she looked at us.

"I'll take that" Jace said, standing.

"Excellent" Clary smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I followed the fiery, red head into a large training room, the walls were lined with all different types of weapons, some were familiar to me and some were so unfamiliar it embarrassed me. And Jace Lightwood is never embarrassed.

I thought it was funny this little girl thought she could beat me in a fight, I mean it was pretty impressive that she could draw Runes but I was the number one ranking Shadowhunter, and I'd never heard her name before Simon.

She turned to me and I was captured in her deep emerald eyes.

"Ok, pick one Sword, one Seraph Blade and one Dagger, they are the only weapons you may use." She said, making, her way to the far wall.

I watched her move silently. Her hips and hair swayed elegantly. She had the posture of someone that had grown up in an aristocrat society. She was the sort of person that didn't know they were beautiful. But she was, she was stunning, amazing, beautiful, funny, smart and gorgeous. And I had only known her 20 minutes.

I quickly diverted my eyes as she turned back to me, I faced the opposite wall and picked out my weapons. Not that it mattered, I would beat her anyway.

A few minutes later, we stood in front of each other, Swords in hand.

"Good Luck" she smirked at me, the others sat on a bench on a platform that over looked the room.

"I don't need it" I told her.

Her smirk disappeared and she leant forward on her toes, I shifted, preparing for her strike.

When she didn't make a move to hit me, I lunged for her. My sword was in perfect position to collide with hers, except when I got close to her, she wasn't there anymore. I glanced around, unable to find her.

"Over here" she whispered from behind me.

I spun and her sword collided with mine. I swung at her and she jumped backwards, I advanced on her again, running towards her, she closed her eyes at the last minute. My sword swung forward, about to make contact with the front of her shirt when her sword came up and met mine. She spun, eyes still shut, and forced me forwards. When I steadied myself she had disappeared again.

Then, lightly, I felt a small body land on my back and a sword press against my throat.

"I win" she said, sliding off my back.

I stared at her shocked, she had beaten me. Beaten _me._

"Congratulations" I said, backing off.

"You don't want to go again? Or can't your ego take it?" she asked.

"I don't think my ego can take another hit like that, especially from you" I smiled lightly at her. Her smirk faltered and a blush ran up to her cheeks.

I liked that I had an affect on her, she was the only girl I had ever taken an interest in and it felt like she was the only girl I would _ever _take an interest in.

The doors behind us banged open and I pulled out of my trance.

"OMG! That was amazing!" Izzy cried, running forward to hug Clary.

She laughed.

Jonathon, her older brother, came through the door with a mobile phone pressed to his ear. I didn't like him, he had hit Clary earlier. Who hits his own sister?

"Yes, Yes, I'll tell her, we'll get to it today, yes, we'll have it in 3 weeks, I'll have to ask her. Ok, yeah, Call me later, Bye Cam" He hung up and turned to us.

"Clary you're going to have to send your friends home, I have news" he said.

"What type of news?" she asked warily.

"Maybe we should wait until your friends are gone?" he insisted.

"It doesn't matter, they know everything anyway and Si already knows" she said.

"Ok, Well I just got off the phone with Cam, he's in NYC at the moment and has had one of his moments of brilliance. You know how you're touring at the start of Autumn? Well he thinks you should put out the CD in 3 weeks so that there is more hype for the tour. I told him you'd do it and-" he was interrupted when Clary squealed and bolted from the room.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To shower and get changed and get started!" she yelled.

He laughed.

"Um, mind explaining that to us?" Izzy asked.

"She's a famous singer in the Mundane world, she's putting out another CD in 3 weeks and touring at the end of summer" Jonathon said.

Wow, was there anything this girl didn't do? Couldn't do?

"Could we come watch her record? I haven't heard her sing in ages" Simon asked.

"Of course, you're all welcome" he said.

He lead us up stairs to a room filled with controls and earphones, it was connected to a recording studio filled with two microphones and an array of instruments.

"Who's the other microphone for?" Simon asked.

"Sometimes she writes duets and I sing with her" he told us, settling in to a chair in front of the controls.

A minute later, Clary came through the door in a t-shirt, jeans and converse. She still looked amazing.

"Ready when you are sis" Jonathon told her and she walked through the door to the studio. She turned her microphone on and pulled on her headphones.

Jonathon handed us a pair of earphones and we all slid them on, sitting down.

"Which song first Jon?" Clary's voice echoed through the earphones.

"Warm up with 'Papa Can You Hear Me' and then we'll get to the new stuff" he told her.

She sat at the piano and started playing. It echoed over to us and I listened to the sound of her voice.

**God - our heavenly Father.**

**Oh, God - and my father**

**Who is also in heaven.**

**May the light**

**Of this flickering candle**

**Illuminate the night the way**

**Your spirit illuminates my soul.**

**Papa, can you hear me?**

**Papa, can you see me?**

**Papa, can you find me in the night?**

**Papa, are you near me?**

**Papa, can you hear me?**

**Papa, can you help me not be frightened?**

**Looking at the skies**

**I seem to see a million eyes**

**Which ones are yours?**

**Where are you now that yesterday**

**Has waved goodbye**

**And closed its doors?**

**The night is so much darker.**

**The wind is so much colder**

**The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone.**

**Papa, please forgive me.**

**Try to understand me.**

**Papa, don't you know I had no choice?**

**Can you hear me praying,**

**Anything I'm saying,**

**Even though the night is filled with voices?**

**I remember ev'rything you taught me**

**Ev'ry book I've ever read.**

**Can all the words in all the books**

**Help me to face what lies ahead?**

**The trees are so much taller**

**And I feel so much smaller.**

**The moon is twice as lonely**

**And the stars are half as bright.**

**Papa, how I love you.**

**Papa, how I need you.**

**Papa, how I miss you**

**Kissing me goodnight.**

"Well done Clary, next song" he told her.

We sat through the next album, in awe of the huge voice that had come out of the small girl.

We left and I vowed that this summer I would get to know Clarissa Morganstern.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Days passed and I didn't see Jace at all. _Not _that I was interested in him. At all. But I was and I couldn't lie to myself. He was fascinating, strange, mysterious and charming. He was also cocky, rude and arrogant and my brother didn't like him at all.

But no matter how hard I tried and how much my brother taunted me, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't dislike him.

And for the first time since my father had left my brother and I, I was using words like love and trust. And I'd only spent around an hour with him. But how could he be interested in me? I was short ugly and an anomally. Nobody wanted me, I lived a crazy double life and I was the daughter of the most evil Shadowhunter. FML.

I'd only ever had 2 boyfriends. Simon and Sebastian. Simon and I had tried dating once but it hadn't worked out. Then I met Sebastian. He was staying with me in New York on a mission. We had hit it off immediately. We dated for 9 months and then he had to return to Idris. I cringed as the memory swarmed my mind. The day I had surprised him.

**Flashback**

_I had portalled to Idris to surprise Sebastian, we hadn't seen each other for a month and I missed him. We had kept in contact through webcam and phone calls but it wasn't enough. He was staying at an old family friend's house. The Penhallows._

_When I arrived, Elizabeth Penhallow had pointed me upstairs to Sebastian's room. I was buzzing with excitement. I pushed the door open and stuttered to a stop, my heart shattered._

_Sebastian and Aline lay on the bed, their ands all over each other and their shirts off. The room filled with their moans and I was unable to move. I must have made a sound because they broke apart and looked at me. The surprise in Sebastian's eyes was obvious and Aline smirked at me cruelly._

"_Clary I-" Sebastian said, standing._

_Aline slithered off the bed and came to stand beside him._

"_Hello Clary, like the show?" She said silkily to me._

_I ignored her and turned to Sebastian._

"_How Long" I asked him._

"_Clary, please-"_

"_How long?" I pleaded, hoping against hope that this was the first time. The look and sigh he gave me crushed the shards of my heart into dust._

"_4 months, while we've been together" he said._

_I flinched away from him and turned to leave._

_That's when I heard her voice._

"_Baby, aren't you going to tell her that we're engaged?" she asked._

_I had never felt more cruel in my life then I did at that moment. All I wanted to do was hurt Sebastian the way he had hurt me, make him feel one-tenth of the pain I had. It was weird feeling that angry, being mostly Angel I didn't get maliciously angry very often._

_I spun quickly, drawing a small piece of metal with a tiny rune on it. I flicked it at Aline. She tried to turn away and the metal cut her exposed back thinly. It wasn't a deep cut but it would leave a permanent scar. Not that she knew that._

"_Missed" she hissed at me._

"_You wish, I never miss, isn't that right Sebastian?" I said._

_He panicked and spun Aline around to look at the cut. He gasped._

_The cut had healed over but in it's place, in large, curling letters, one word was scribed into the top of her back._

_Clarissa._

_While I was thinking, Sebastian had led Aline to a mirror and pointed it out. They were desperately trying healing runes. I laughed._

"_It won't come off, a constant reminder, forever. Isn't that what you wanted Sebastian?" I asked, leaving the house and portalling to New York._

**End Flashback**

I cried harder than ever that night, Jonathon had been there the whole time but nothing helped. My heart still ached when I thought about him.

I had piles of unreleased music in my room about the whole ordeal. I couldn't let Jon see it or he would see how much I was still hurting. Besides, Jon had enough to deal with.

I stood from the desk I was sitting at. I looked around the library, entire generations of books decorated the walls. The library in this room had been started with the very first Morganstern and I had had the pleasure of adding to it.

I left the library and walked to my room. Jon was out so I didn't have to worry about him coming in. I shut the door behind me and picked up my electric guitar, plugging it into the amp, I sat on my bed and began strumming my way through one of my unreleased tracks.

_Who's there knocking at my window?_

_The owl and the Dead Boy_

_This night whispers my name_

_All the dying children_

_Virgin snow beneath my feet_

_Painting the world in white_

_I tread the way_

_Gonna lose myself into a tale_

_Come hell or high water_

_My search will go on_

_Clayborn_

_Voyage without an end_

_The nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_

_Come undone_

_Bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_

_It all starts with a lullaby_

_Journey homeward bound_

_The sound of a dolphin calling_

_Tearing off the mask of man_

_The tower_

_My soul guide_

_This is who I am_

_Escapist_

_Paradise Seeker_

_Farewell, time to fly_

_Out of sight_

_Out of time_

_Away from our lives_

_The nightingale in a golden cage_

_The nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_

_Come undone_

_Bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_

_That's me locked inside reality's maze_

_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_

_It all starts with a lullaby_


End file.
